Will always be there for you
by EpicFantasyStories
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of season 3:  Will is new to the school but then meets a new girl named Bella. What happendes when WIll finds out shes a mermaid and what will happened that will lead them into problems?


**Hey guys! This is a request from "CheddarFetta" to make a Wella story! So for all those Well fans out there, here is a story that you can read! If you have any other request please ask it to me by reviewing my stories or visiting me on my youtube channel: Season2H2o. Thanks **

**(BTW, this takes place at the beginning of season 3)**

Will's Pov

"Room 219. Where in the world could that be?" I asked myself as it was my last year here in high school.

Never in my life have I been to high school. I have always been home schooled with my parents and we traveled all over the world on our boat. I loved swimming in the ocean and I sometimes understood sea creatures more than I understood people. I've never really made many friends in my life and the only other person who kept me company was my older sister Sophie.

We both lived with our parents and she was about 3 years older than me. She's still out with my parents but in about a month she will come and live with me in this boat shack that my parents bought for me.

I wanted to make the best out of this school year since ive never gone to school before and since it was my last.

It was so confusing because you had to search for these room numbers around the school to find your classes. The first class I had was Science and I probably have been walking around the school for 30 minutes straight and I still haven't found the class yet.

Frustrated, I tried to find a teacher to ask where my classes were but I didn't see a single teacher in sight. Just a bunch of students waking everywhere.

I tried approaching this group of girls but they just looked at me strangely and walked away.

"RING RING RING!" I heard the school bell go off as everyone started walking to their classes.

I panicked as I was looking everywhere to try to find my class but it was no use. There were too many classes and everyone was already in class. I was the only one walking around the school clueless.

I walked around to the front of the school and walked down the hall ways to try to find my room number but nothing matched up. It was like the school was purposely hiding my classroom.

I ran down the hallway looking down at my schedule and with out even know where I was going, i immediately bumped into somebody.

I saw binders and papers flying everywhere as the person I bumped into almost feel down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am SOOOO sorry!" I said as I started helping the girl pick up her papers.

The girl was wearing a peach short dress as she had blonde wavy hair. She kneeled on the floor as she picked up her binder that she dropped and put it in her back pack.

I saw her schedule on the floor next to me as I reached over and grabbed it for her.

On the top of her schedule it said: "Science – 219"

"Um, here's your schedule. I see you have the same class as me right now." I mentioned kind of embarrassed from running into her like that.

"Um, thanks. Im kinda new here so I don't know where my classes are. That's why im still out here in the hallways." She said as she grabbed the schedule from me.

"Me too. Its my first year of high school." I mentioned as she looked at me strangely, considering how old I was.

"Oh no! Im not a freshman, im a senior, I just never been to high school before. I've always been home schooled." I embarrassingly said as I stood up from off the ground.

"Oh, me too. I've been to school but my parents are always moving so ive never actually had time to really get to know a school." She mentioned as she also stood up.

"Really? That must be hard. Well, I don't really know this school and ive been searching for this class room for the past 30 minutes." I said as I was pointing to the room number on the top of my schedule.

"Oh that. Ya, I just asked somewhere where that class was and they said it was around the corner and down the end of the hallway." She explained pointing to the direction of the classroom.

"Oh, thanks. Well since were both going there, might as well go now. I'm already late." I said as I started walking down the hallway

"Don't worry. You'll always be late to some of your classes on the first day. I always do." She mentioned as we reached the end of the hallway.

"Well here it is, room 219." I said looking at the room number that was next to the door.

We both walked inside of the classroom with an angry teacher looking at us.

"Your late! We don't want people interrupting the class just because they feel like being lazy and not getting here on time! Take a seat!" The teacher snapped at us as there was two open seats at this one certain table.

Me and the girl both quickly walked to the table as we sat down on the seats.

"Ok then! Lets continue our lesson! When you take nuclear cell and it is placed within this…." The teacher started blabbing as the girl next to me poked me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see what she wanted.

"Oh, by the way. Im Bella… Bella Hartley." She mentioned as she stook out her hand infront of her for me to shake it.

"Im Will… Will Benjerman." I smiled as I shook her hand.

We both smiled at each other as we let go of each others hands and turned back around to listen to the teacher talk. I don't know why but at that moment, it felt like we had a connection and that there was something about her that made her seem special. I don't know what it was that made her seem special but I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of class. Deep down inside me, I also had a feeling that this was gonna be an exciting school year here for me at this school.

**A/N: What do you think? My first Wella story! Please Review :D**


End file.
